iriysoftfandomcom-20200213-history
Crypt
Crypt is a tower in Cursed Treasure series. Cursed Treasure: Don't Touch My Gems It accumulates 2 charges (3 if the player has the skill Soul Vault) which follow and hit enemies. The skill Ice Mastery gives Crypts a chance of freezing an enemy, stopping them temporarily. Level 1 Damage: 20 Fire rate: 3 Range: 3 Charges 2 Level 2 Damage: 25 Fire rate: 3 Range: 3 Charges 2 Level 3 Damage: 30 Fire rate: 3 Range: 3 Charges 2 Ghost Crypt Level 4 Damage: 50 Fire rate: 2 Range: 3 Charges 2 Mana Drain 2 Level 5 Damage: 70 Fire rate: 2 Range: 3 Charges 2 Mana Drain 3 Level 6 Damage: 90 Fire rate: 2 Range: 3 Charges 2 Mana Drain 4 Banshee Crypt Level 7 Damage: 120 Fire rate: 1.5 Range: 3 Charges 2 Mana Drain 5 Disarm 25 (25% chance of removing an enemy's ability) Chilling Crypt Level 4 Damage: 50 Fire rate: 3 Range: 3 Fear 15 (+5 per Mind Control upgrade) (X% chance of making the enemy turn back) Level 5 Damage: 70 Fire rate: 3 Range: 3 Fear 25 Level 6 Damage: 90 Fire rate: 3 Range: 3 Fear 35 Fearful Crypt Level 7 Damage: 120 Fire rate: 3 Range: 3 Fear 50 Chain Hit 1 (Hits 2 enemies per shot) Cursed Treasure 2 Crypt'' ''The Undead Crypt uses the energy of graves. It accumulates up to 3 charges and launches them to the future corpses. "The human generates more bio-electricity than 120-volt battery" *Damage: 5 *Recharge: 3 seconds *Range: 5 tiles *3 Charges: The tower accumulates up to 3 charges if there are no enemies within the attack range. Crypt 2 *Damage: 7 *Recharge: 3 seconds *Range: 5 tiles *3 Charges: The tower accumulates up to 3 charges if there are no enemies within the attack range. Frosty Crypt'' ''The Laboratory of Frost significantly improved the Crypt. An additional charge, that slows enemies down, ''was added.'' "Winter is coming" *Damage: 10 *Recharge: 3 seconds *Range: 5 tiles *3 Charges: The tower accumulates up to 3 charges if there are no enemies within the attack range. *7 Frosty Orb: The tower spawns an additional charge every 7 second. When this charge explodes it slows down all nearby enemies. Frosty Crypt 2 *Damage: 13 *Recharge: 3 seconds *Range: 5 tiles *3 Charges: The tower accumulates up to 3 charges if there are no enemies within the attack range. *7 Frosty Orb: The tower spawns an additional charge every 7 second. When this charge explodes it slows down all nearby enemies. Icy Crypt'' ''The summit of the laboratory of Frost engineering development. A special additional charge completely freezes intruders. "Ah, dessert! Chilled monkey brains." *Damage: 10 *Recharge: 3 seconds *Range: 7 tiles *3 Charges: The tower accumulates up to 3 charges if there are no enemies within the attack range. *7 Frosty Orb: The tower spawns an additional charge every 7 second. When this charge explodes it slows down all nearby enemies. Dreadful Crypt'' ''A graduate of the College of Terror is the Head of this crypt. Every charge has a chance to drive enemies away in fear. "Fear cuts deeper than swords" *Damage: 10 *Recharge: 3 seconds *Range: 5 tiles *3 Charges: The tower accumulates up to 3 charges if there are no enemies within the attack range. *20 Frightening: 20% chance to frighten an enemy. The frightened enemy runs back for some time. Dreadful crypt 2 *Damage: 13 *Recharge: 3 seconds *Range: 5 tiles *3 Charges: The tower accumulates up to 3 charges if there are no enemies within the attack range. *20 Frightening: 20% chance to frighten an enemy. The frightened enemy runs back for some time. Shattering Crypt'' ''The perfect created by the College of Terror uses a part of the victim's soul to extend its charge lifespan and to make it bounce into another nearby enemy. "Them that die'll be the lucky ones" *Damage: 15 *Recharge: 3 seconds *Range: 5 tiles *3 Charges: The tower accumulates up to 3 charges if there are no enemies within the attack range. *15 Frightening: 15% chance to frighten an enemy. The frightened enemy runs back for some time. *Chaining: When the charge hits an enemy it bounces off and damages the nearest enemy. It may bounce off unlimited amount of times. Lightning Crypt'' ''Equipped with the best copper leads and gold contacts, Lightning Crypt recharges very quickly and instantly hits enemies. *Damage: 15 *Recharge: 1.5 seconds *Range: 6 tiles *3 Charges: The tower accumulates up to 3 charges if there are no enemies within the attack range. Category:Cursed Treasure towers